Lone Wolf's Tale
by AseriaSkysian
Summary: This is the story of Lone Wolf and Gentle Spirit, my two main Pony Ocs.


Chapter One: First time in Ponyville.

"Beautiful moon tonight, I'll say." I say looking up at the shining full moon.

I am Lone-Wolf, a hybrid type of pony, I am part Pegasus, and part Unicorn, an Alicorn ponies would say. I was born in a town called Ferrier, I left home when I was just a small filly, but my mother who was the most beautiful Pegasus you've ever seen died, she was weak, and unable to continue, but she did give me this one mission.

"Find a pony named Gentle Spirit, please Lone Wolf... Unite with your half sister. She's all alone in this world of ours, please find her... Please... My beautiful Lone wolf... Find her..." She had said to me that night. I nodded my head trying to hold back the raining tears that fell down my beautiful brown but mostly almost silver eyes.

And so, my quest began. I've searched high and low for her, using my powerful magic, as well as my strong pale dark blue wings. My mane and tail were more blue than my coat, a beautiful light pale blue mixed in with a bit of a dark blue. My cutiemark is a wolf's head, that's because I had tamed a dire wolf as a young filly, who is my only friend and companion. I call her Nova, because of her beautiful black nova like fur, and fiery red eyes.

"What is it Nova?" I ask the dire wolf tilting my head. Nova barked as she was leading me to a small town wagging her long bushy tail. "Well done Nova! You found our next stop, I believe it's called Ponyville?" I reply rubbing my tired eyes.

"Time for bed little ones." I heard somepony say. I turned my head to find a beautiful looking yellow Pegasus, her mane long and flowing, also it's a light pink.

I walked over to her. "Excuse me?" I say but was stunned seeing her scream going behind a bush. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." I say coming over.

"W-Who are you?" The yellow Pegasus asked her voice soft and shyly.

"I'm Lone Wolf, and I'd like for you to tell me where I can find some lodging for the night." I state as Nova barked. "Oh and this is my pet Dire wolf, Nova." I add softly.

"Oh? You're new in town?" She asked shyly. I gave her a nod. "It's nice to meet you... Lone wolf and Nova, I'm Flutter shy." I heard her say in a very soft voice.

"Flutter shy huh? I'll remember that, but can you tell me where I can find lodging for me and Nova here?" I reply watching the yellow Pegasus come out of the bushes a bit more.

"Um... You could stay with me. I won't mind really." She says shyly, yet kindly.

"No I couldn't, I'd be a bother to you miss. But thanks for the offer." I reply but Nova had other ideas as she licked the mare's cheek.

Flutter shy giggled a bit at Nova's licking. "Please?" She asked me, still being her shy self.

"Oh alright, Nova seems to like ya a lot, so I guess it's ok." I reply as that night I spent with Flutter shy, who've I've grown to like a bit, yet she's so easily frighten, and kinda a pushover. My first night in Ponyville, and I've already made a new friend.

- Gentle Spirit's P-O-V (Point of view) Side story-

On the same night, I don't know how long I've been running for, but I've grown weaker, tired, and hungry. My name is Gentle Spirit, I'm just a small filly, barely even a teenage mare. And what I'm running from, a dangerous beast known as a Dragon. I kept dodging it's powerful flames, but soon I collapsed, tripping over a tree root right into a small tree opening. My heart pounded wildly as the Dragon flew past my hiding spot, but I soon closed my eyes unable to keep them open.

I awoke after awhile only to see a bandage on my sprained wing. "Hey kid, you ok?" A blue Pegasus stated, her beautiful rainbow tail and mane moving back a bit.

"Y-yeah!" I stutter shyly as the mare sighed.

"You remind me of a friend of mine kid, she's always so shy. But seriously, there's no need to be shy kid, that dragon is long gone." She says smiling warmly at me.

I gulped a bit. "H-how did you find me?" I ask getting up.

"Cause I'm awesome that's how. Also I was flying working on my speed when I spotted ya." The blue mare stated.

"Oh... Thank you... Miss Awesome." I say thinking that was her name.

The mare laughed a bit. "My name ain't awesome, well if you look it up you'll see me kid, but I'm Rainbow Dash." She stated smiling at me.

"Nice to meet you... Miss Rainbow Dash, I'm, Gentle Spirit." I managed to get out, you see I'm not so good around other ponies, but I try to be. Rainbow dash nodded scooping me up onto her back. "Huh?! W-what are you doing?!" I ask blinking.

"Taking ya back to Ponyville, you're hurt and all so why not?" She stated taking off at such amazing speed.

I started to feel sick because I haven't eaten anything for awhile now, but soon we were in a beautiful place called Ponyville, just like Miss Rainbow Dash said, and I gotta say she's so speedy, and awesome. "We're here kid. Better get ya to a friend of mine, her name is Apple Jack, Aj for short. She's got lots of apples for ya to chow down on, I'm sure she won't mind." Rainbow dash smiled bringing my weak old self to her friend's place.


End file.
